Am I Safe With Him?
by RKOCena19
Summary: Sequel to 'How Could You'. Was it a good idea for Punk to give John a chance? Who will interfer with the both of them? Is a chance together the beginning of the end for them? Cena/Punk/Randy Violence Rape Death etc


This is the sequel to 'How Could You?' and I hope you guys will enjoy this one as well! :)

"I think that I will have to vacate the WWE Championship belt, Punk..." AJ, the new General Manager of Raw, said to both Punk and Randy who was sitting in her office. It has been over a week since John had raped Punk and Punk couldn't bring himself to talk to anyone about it. He was glad that Randy was there for him, but he really didn't want to be on Raw and he was hoping not to bump into John at all. "I mean, you don't look like you are in good health and you won't talk to anyone. Not even to me. And I am giving you some time off as well..."

Randy glanced at Punk who was just staring at AJ blankly and he touched Punk's shoulder gently, making him flinch a little. "I'm sorry, Punk," He said, looking at him with a sad expression on his face. "Are you alright with AJ taking the WWE Championship belt vacated from you? I think that it is a good idea for the moment. But it is really up to you..."

Punk glanced at the both of them and then he gazed down at the Championship belt that was in his lap. Was he really ready to give up something that he has kept for many months? Was he ready to get away from this place? Was he ready to run away from John Cena? The answer to those questions is yes. He was ready for this...

Punk lifted up the WWE Championship belt in his hands gently and he handed it over to AJ very slowly. Randy looked at him with relief in his eyes and he decided that he was going to get Punk the help that he needs to get over John and the rape. Randy was fuming with so much rage at John for what he did, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do to go back in time and to prevent everything that had happened.

"This is a very brave decision, Punk," AJ said to him proudly and she watched as Randy and Punk both got up to their feet. "Good luck with your match, Randy. And Punk, I hope that you can get back your feet soon. See you boys later..."

The two men wandered out of the GM's office and they walked together down the hallway in complete silence. Randy didn't have a clue what to say to the other man to cheer him up and Punk just wanted to be alone to cry his heart out. Randy hesitated for a second and Punk raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Punk..." Randy began to say to him quietly and Punk was starting to get nervous about what he was going to say to him. "I just wanted to tell you that I have to go and have my match with Heath Slater now. And I just wanted to ask... Are you going to be okay with being on your own back here without me?"

Punk thought about it for a moment as he was a bit unsure and he nodded his head slowly. Randy was worried about leaving Punk alone; but he could hear Heath's music playing and he patted Punk's shoulder softly before leaving him. Punk sighed and he rubbed his arm nervously.

John saw Punk standing alone and he could see that Punk was still broken by what he did. John would do anything to make it up to the younger man; but he had a feeling that Punk may never forgive him for hurting him so much and John slowly moved close to him. "P-P-Punk..." John managed to stutter and Punk turned to face him; Punk's eyes widened in fear. "Punk... Please let me-"

Punk started to shake and he backed away from John, shaking his head quickly and he let his tears fall. He couldn't hold them back anymore and he was feeling that hisself was starting to become more shattered and broken. He just wanted to get away from this man and he also just wanted to never see him again. He was scared of the older man and he was feeling so angry at himself for still being in love with him. Knowing this was hurting him so much and he tried to get pass John quickly.

John couldn't bear to see Punk like this and he touched Punk's arm gently, making the other man react by slapping his hand away from him. "Punk, I'm really sorry for what I did to you last week. I really am. I was just too blinded by anger and I think that my mind had just snapped or something like that." He was trying so desperately to explain to Punk and he could see that Punk was softening up a little to his words. "I just wish that there was something I could do to make it up to you and to make you forgive me for being a horrible person. But what can I do?"

Punk stared at John and he bit his lip nervously. I can see that John is being very truthful about this, he thought to himself, rubbing his chin and John was shifting very uncomfortably. But how can I trust this man after what he did to me? I just have no idea of wnat I am suppose to do right now...

"How about I take you out for dinner?" John asked without thinking first and Punk was shocked by what he said; blinking at him in surprise. "I know that you don't trust me but I just want to make things better for you. Oh, but it is not like I am asking you out on a date or anything like that. It's just dinner. Wait, no... I'm sorry. That was a stupid question of me to ask of you. Let's just forget about it and I'll just leave you alone now-"

Before John could even leave, he felt Punk grab his arm quickly and he glanced at the younger man with a calm look on his face. Punk pointed at John, then he pointed at himself and he made hand signs for eating. John's eyes widened in complete shock and he just couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. "Y-You want to have dinner with me, Punk?" John asked and Punk nodded, showing him a small, warm smile. "R-Really... But after all I-I-I did to you... I don't deserve..."

Punk rubbed his arm gently and John had to told back his tears. He would feel so ashamed if he did cry in front of Punk and he knew that the other man was still hurting and he was still broken on the inside. So why was John feeling more worse about everything that had happened between the both of them?

"How about we just go and eat now?" John asked as he did not care about his match with Big Show and he just wanted to spend the rest of the night with Punk. Punk smiled at him and he nodded his head in agreement. John walked with him to the parking lot and he decided to take Pukn in his car.

When Randy came backstage after he had beat up Heath Slater, he became worried when he couldn't see Punk anywhere and he wandered over to Christian who was getting ready for his own match. "Hey, Christian. Have you seen Punk?" Randy asked.

"Oh, yeah. I did see him..." Christian said with a grin on his face. "I saw him leaving with John and they were going out together to the parking lot. They both look so sweet when they are together."

Randy couldn't believe this. He had to stop this before something even worse happens to Punk...

I hope to have some reviews for this and I want to know your opinions on this one, everyone! :) 


End file.
